


Wolfish Wonder

by zozobird



Series: Wolfish Wonder [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, more au's to add, reader is not human, skelebaes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozobird/pseuds/zozobird
Summary: To think, it all started because you found a skeleton in the woods. Not the strangest thing you've found, but definitely one of the best.Sans is just thankful that you were understanding of his situation when you offered him and his 'family' a place to stay.Do dogs like bones? Of course they do! But you're about to find out just how much a wolf likes bones.Was briefly titled "Dog Days"
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Wolfish Wonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178189
Comments: 38
Kudos: 124





	1. Skeleton in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale is dragging me back in! :0  
> I've seen vampire reader, monster reader, mage reader, regular human reader, even skeleton reader. I think it's time for some werewolf reader! I can't find any though, so I'm making it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

You shake your head in irritation as you trot through the trees. A few of your relatives claimed to have seen someone wandering around and you were sent to see who it was. Hopefully it was just some lost hikers or curious kids - they were always easy to deal with. As you approach one of the few houses near you, you catch a scent. It's a strange smell, a mix of greasy food and ketchup. There's also another scent -this one's sharper, harder to place and crackling with old energy. You approach where the scent is strongest and realize, in shock, that there's no trail leading to or from where this person seemed to be standing - just a trail around the house. You couldn't tell what this creature was or what they wanted, but you're going to find out. With that thought in mind, you begin to search the woods.

It takes you a few hours to figure out that whoever it is running around your property doesn't seem to have a specific destination in mind-though they seem to be focusing on any buildings that cross their path. The scent spots are scattered, but they are within sight of where the previous spot is. You figure the creature can only teleport to a place that's within their sight. 

Eventually, the scents get stronger-fresher-and you get excited. You see one of the many large houses that are scattered throughout the mountains and approach it. As you get closer, you can make out a small figure in blue. You pause, studying them.

They're short-a lot shorter than you, at least-and they seem to be wearing a medium blue sweater and black shorts. They inspect the front of the house before walking around to the back.

With them out of sight, you quickly shift and walk towards the front of the house. You climb the porch steps and quietly pull out a panel in the railing. In the hole you made is a small container that you then pull out. You quickly open the container and take the tank top and shorts out. You pull the clothes on and hop over the railing, landing lightly on your bare feet. The blue-clad person comes around the side of the house right then, though they're too busy inspecting the windows to notice you standing there. You're close enough that you can tell they're a small skeleton monster. That explained the oddly sharp smell and the scent spots-it was their magic.

"Hey!" You fold your hands over your chest. "Who are you?"

The small skeleton flinched into their sweater and slowly turned towards you, a strained grin on their face, "heya buddy. what are you doin' here?"

You tilt your head with a shrug, "Some cousins told me there's been someone wandering around our land," the skeleton started to sweat. "Again, who are you?"

"sans. sans the skeleton."

"Alright, Sans, is there a reason you've been hanging around?" 

"uh right, I thought that no one was living around here. 

"What gave you that impression?" You tilt your head in confusion. This entire mountain range was owned by people you know-and it was quite lived in, for that matter. 

"well bud, according to a few sources online, these mountains are filled with abandoned houses."

"...That's not quite true. Anyway, why are you looking at abandoned houses?" You thought that when the monsters came out of the mountain, they all brought gold with them. They could easily afford newer houses.

Sans shrugged, looking away, "it's easier." 

"Easier?"

"i got a big family. and it's hard finding a place in the city that would house so many monsters-let alone skeleton monsters. so i looked online to see if there were any abandoned places that i could spruce up that would house all 'o us. and i found this."

"Hmmm..." You study the short skeleton for a few moments before looking up at a nearby crow, thinking. "How many relatives do you have?"

"huh?" He looks confused. 

You sigh and repeat slowly, "How many relatives do you have?"

"including me, there are six of us. but more will probably be moving in soon."

"Okay, how about this-I'll let you and your relatives move into one of the houses and in exchange, you guys do me a favor," the crow flies away and you turn back towards Sans.

Sans suspiciously squints at you, "uh-huh. and what exactly would this favor be?"

"Oh don't worry, it's not that difficult. Just let me know whenever you see someone wandering the woods who shouldn't be there."

"is that it?"

"Yep!" You smile at him. "So, what do you say?"

"i'm going to have to talk it over with my relatives first."

You nod in understanding and ask to see his phone. Sans gives it to you after a moment and you put your number in it.

As you hand it back to him, you say, "Call me when you make up your mind, and I'll have a place ready for you within the week. Do you need hel-" a loud howl cuts you off and you both turn towards it and listen. When you turn back around, Sans is gone. You look around for him before shrugging and starting off in the direction of the howl.

It takes you about half an hour to reach where the howl came from. You stand at the foot of a large waterfall, surrounded by dense foliage. There are a large number of crows and ravens in the trees surrounding the waterfall and you can see eyes in the bushes.

"(Y/N)," a rough voice calls from behind you. You turn around and lower into a crouch.

In front of you is a large woman, packed with dense muscles and standing well over 6 feet tall. She's wearing a loose dirt-stained tanktop and athletic shorts. Her red hair is pulled up in a loose, frizzy ponytail.

"(Y/N)," you avoid her eyes, looking instead at her bare feet. "I was told that there was an intruder in our woods and you offered them one of your houses."

"That's right, Lykos" you say confidently. You can hear whispers coming from the woods surrounding you.

You can't see it, but you know Lykos is tilting her head as she asks, "Why is that?"

"The intruder was a skeleton monster named Sans. He was looking for a place that can house his large family. Unsurprisingly, that is rather difficult in the city. As he was searching for places, he got the impression that the houses around here are all abandoned," the whispers took a sympathetic tone.

"So you offered him a house?"

"Yes."

You can hear the smile in her voice as Lykos pats your head and says, "Good, they can stay," she raises her head and loudly proclaims. "These skeletons-however many there are-will live within our territory," her voice easily carries over the sudden surprised uproar from the surrounding area. "They will stay in one of the houses on the southern slopes. They will be close to the nearest town there."

You hear everyone agreeing around you as Lykos pulls you over and addresses you, "(Y/N), it is up to you which house would be most suitable. However, I want to meet them when you bring them to see the houses."

You nod at the woman and the two of you separate, heading to your respective homes. As you head back to your home, you get a call from an unknown number. You wait a moment before answering.

"Hello?"

"heya, it's sans."

"Hey, Sans," you greet, surprised. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"yeah, well, we're all pretty eager to get outta here."

"That's understandable. So, I take it you've come to a decision?"

“yeah, we had a house vote and everyone’s in agreement. anything is better than where we are now,” sans heaves a tired sigh. “you said you’d be able to find a place within a week?”

“That I did! If you’re up for it, I’ll meet you at Ferngully Road this Thursday at noon!”

Finally making it home, you tuck your phone between your shoulder and ear as you open the door and flick on the lights. You’re rummaging through your fridge when you hear Sans give a confused noise.

“uh, where’s that road at? i didn’t see any roads with that name on the map.”

“That’s because it’s a side road. You know the mountain I found you wandering around on?” Sans gives an embarrassed affirmation. “It’s the only road leading up from the southern slope. Take route 42 until it curves around the mountain and you take that first left turn. There is a gate closing off the road, but I’ll meet you there to unlock it. Got all that?”

“Yup,” you hear Sans slowly repeat the directions you gave him and a second muffled voice responding.

“Awesome! Then I’ll see you Thursday,” you and Sans exchange goodbyes and you hang up.

You scroll through your contacts as you pour yourself a glass of iced tea. You take a sip and bring the glass to the living room. You find the number you’re looking for and dial it.

Lykos answered on the first ring, “Hey, (Y/N)! Everything all right?”

You softly smile at that, she’s always concerned about everyone, “Everything's great! Sans and his family will be coming Thursday at noon. I wanted to ask if you’d help me tidy up the house before they come?”  
  
“Of course! I’ll meet you tomorrow.”


	2. Move in Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's move in day and you get to meet your skeleton tenants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is later than I was intending. :0
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter anyway!

True to her word, Lykos is basking in your yard when you wake up in the morning. You roll your eyes when she smirks at you and ushers you down. You go downstairs, grabbing a few apples on the way out and toss one to Lykos when she gets up to greet you.

“Thank you!” She takes a large chunk out of the apple and sends you a wolfish grin. “So, which house are you thinking of?”

“The one just past Raven Falls,” you take a bite of your apple and point in the direction of the cabin. "The really big one that faces the town."

Lykos hums in approval and walks up the steps to your house. You follow and the two of you strip out of your clothes. Once naked, and with your clothes safely stashed in a small cubby hole, Lykos begins her transformation. You go down the stairs before starting yours.

To a third party, it would look extremely painful, but the adrenaline numbed any of the pain you could feel. The itchiness of growing so much hair so fast was the only feeling to break through the adrenaline and, out of habit, you and Lykos both rubbed up against a tree when the transformation was over.

_That always feels so good._ You could hear Lykos in your head. Though out loud, all she did was give a groan.

You hum in agreement and shake your fur out. Your thick, (H/C) fur fluffing up from the motion. Looking towards Lykos, you admire her wolf form. She is quite a bit larger than you, around the size of a horse with you able to stand comfortably under her stomach. Her long red hair became a thick, red mane-much like a lion. The red fades into an orangish brown as it goes down her back. Like you, she shakes out her fur then turns south.

The two of you start the long trek to Raven Falls, though it's made a lot shorter with the two of you in your wolf forms. The walk takes you past a few spots that Sans teleported. The smell of ketchup and grease had faded a good amount, but the crispness of the magic was still strong.

Lykos sneezes when she smells it. _Sharp. Is that monster magic?_

You nod. _Smells different from human magic, right?_

_It does._ She cocks her head to the side in contemplation. _I wonder if different types of monsters have different magic smells._

You look at her and give a half-sneeze. _No idea._

_Probably. Different magic in humans have different smells._ Lykos huffs. _If different monsters use different magic, then they shouldn’t be the same smells._

_Makes sense._

About ten minutes later, you and Lykos get to the cabin. You shift back as Lykos circles the yard, rubbing against the walls.

“What are you doing?”

She rolls her eyes and goes to rub against the surrounding trees. _I’m scenting the area so that the others know the skeletons will be here._

“Oh!” You facepalm. “Duh, why didn’t I think of that?”

Lykos doesn’t answer, just continues to spread her scent in the area. You go up the steps and open the door as she does that. The inside is spacious, with gray carpeting in the living room and hallways and wood flooring in the kitchen and bathrooms.

Dust clings to most of the surfaces inside, showing how long it's been empty for. Aside from the dust, though, everything is in order. You flick on the lights and look around, trying to decide where to start.

You hear Lykos coming up behind you, making a suggestion when she looked inside, "We should probably start by dusting."

You agree and the two of you start cleaning.

___________  
  


By the time you and Lykos are done cleaning the cabin, the sun is setting. The light flows through the open windows and bounces around the room, creating a rainbow of colors and making the cabin look like it came out of a fantasy world.

"It looks great, (Y/N)!" Lykos give you a hard, affectionate smack on the back. "I'm certain this skeleton family will love it."

"I hope so," Lykos grins at you and you smile back at her. "Thanks for the help, Lykos. I'll see you Thursday afternoon."

She shrugs, "It's what I do. I'll see you later."

With that, Lykos shifts and runs off. You shake your head and stretch, taking one last look around the cabin. On the way out, you grab the house key and lock the door. You then put it in your mouth and shift before returning to your house.

Once you get home, you wash the key and put it up.

Because shifting always uses up a lot of energy, you then make yourself a large, hearty meal. You enjoy the high-energy food and go to bed full.

* * *

Thursday comes a lot faster than you were expecting, and you find yourself waiting at the gate on Ferngully Road. Your dirt bike was behind you leaning up against the gate.

You hear a car coming up the road so you look in the direction it's coming from. A red Convertible slowly comes up the road with a black Cadillac right behind it. The Convertible has it's top down so you're able to see the occupants.

In the passenger seat is Sans and the driver is another skeleton monster. This one looks a lot taller than Sans and seems very excited to see you. They raise a red-gloved hand and erratically wave at you.

You wave back with a grin.

The two skeletons in the back of the Convertible both look in awe at the scenery around them. The one on the left looks kind of like the skeleton driving, except they look a lot more drained and they give off the same energy as Sans. Whereas the last skeleton looks like Sans, but with very high energy. They have very visible stars in their eye sockets as they look around. When they spot you, they also wildly wave at.

With the wind blowing away from you and them a little ways away, you can't catch their scent. It slightly frustrates you, but you know you'll be able to scent them soon enough.

You pull open the gate and gesture them forward before getting on your dirt bike. Revving the engine, you lead them up the winding mountain road. It only takes about five minutes to get to the cabin and you see Lykos standing by the porch when you pull up.

Lykos is wearing a tan button up shirt with forest green cargo pants and boots-her ranger uniform minus the hat. She gestures you over when you get off your dirt bike and you approach her as the skeletons park. The two of you watch them all get out of the cars. They're in a line, standing in pairs. None of them talk.

You decide to start the introductions by approaching the group, "Hello, my name is (Y/N)! It's nice to meet you all. What are your names?"

The skeleton by Sans approaches you first, shaking your hand enthusiastically with his red scarf waving in the wind "HELLO, (Y/N)! I AM SANS' BROTHER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!"

You smile warmly at Papyrus. He's quite a bit taller than Sans, but he's still a little shorter than you. He's wearing a white and red padded top with jean shorts and red boots. Papyrus smells like spaghetti and pine with a very faint citrus-like smell mixed in. It's not citrus, but you can't think of any other word to describe it.

You turn to the next pair and the shorter of the pair bounds up to you, firmly and quickly shaking your hand.

"MY NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, RUS! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU."

"Happy to meet you, too," you turn towards Rus who reluctantly shakes your hand.

Blueberry is slightly shorter than Sans, with the same round face. He's wearing a gray t-shirt with dark gray shoulder pads. His shorts are also dark gray and his boots, gloves, and scarf are a light blue. Blueberry smells like old tacos and snow. There's another faint smell that feels familiar. Kind of like mint, but not quite.

Rus is about Papyrus' height. He's wearing a burnt orange hoodie with dark green cargo shorts. You internally cringe when you see his feet-he has socks with crocs on. He smells like honey and smoke with the same citrusy smell that Papyrus had.

Walking up to the last pair, you hold your hand out expectantly. They just glare at you. You mentally sigh and then proceed to stare them down. The shorter of the two is the first to look away, their face sweaty and their face pulled into a glower. The taller one glances at the hand you still have out before scoffing and roughly shaking your hand.

"YOU MAY ADDRESS ME AS 'BOSS'. THIS SORRY EXCUSE OF A SKELETON IS MY BROTHER, RED."

"heya."

Boss is taller than you, but not by much. He's wearing a torn black top with pointed pads on his shoulders. Like Papyrus, he has a red scarf and red boots, though his scarf is more worn and his boots have heels. He has three deep scratch marks over his left eye socket and, in contrast to the others, his teeth are sharp. Boss smells like dust and pine with the same citrusy smell as Rus and Papyrus.

Red is taller than Sans by a couple of inches. He's wearing a fur-lined black jacket with a red sweater underneath it. He has black basketball shorts with a gold stripe on each leg and sneakers. There is a jagged crack running from above his left eye socket to the gold tooth in his sharp-toothed jaw. Red smells like mustard and dust with that same familiar minty smell.

You take a step back and address all of them, "Alright, so rent is $1000 a month. Electricity and water are included in that. It's a six bedroom, two bathroom cabin with a finished basement and attic. It's also fully furnished."

The skeletons look at the cabin, shocked.

You clear your throat to get their attention again, "That said, I do have some rules that you guys will need to follow. Nothing too extreme, I promise!" You're quick to reassure them when they turn skeptical looks towards you.

"Hello, if you would all look at me!" Lykos is quick to take over. Her authoritative voice makes all of the skeletons stand up straight. "My name is Lykos, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the head ranger of this mountain range. I'm just going to explain a few things, okay?" The skeletons all nod their heads in unison. "Great! First things first, please don't leave your trash outside. Wild animals love to get into it and it's always a mess. You can either take your trash bags to town yourself or you can wait for the garbage truck to come by the gate on Saturdays to do pick-ups.” 

“Second, there are wild animals around here. From raccoons to bears to moose, so please watch for any wild animals. And please call me if you see any that seem sick. Next, we do have quite a few unique wolf packs all over this mountain range. They're not aggressive, but they do get a lot more active around the full moon, so please avoid them if you see one. They're a _lot_ bigger than your typical wolf and if provoked, they are very dangerous. And lastly, neither I nor (Y/N) will be able to be reached at all around the full moon. The wildlife always goes a little crazy around that time, so we'll be extremely busy at the station. Understood?"

All of the skeletons nod and Lykos grins, going up to each one to shake their hands and give them her number. Boss seems surprised that he has to look up at her to meet her eyes and you stifle a laugh at that. Once she's done, Lykos comes up to you. Before she can say anything, though, you give a shudder, suddenly feeling dicey. Looking at her face, you can tell she felt it, too.

Someone was CHECKING your soul.

You knew what they would find, it was always the same. Your soul would read 'Human who loves nature.' Or something along that line. Many supernatural creatures had to evolve that as a defense against mages that would hunt them. Their souls stopped giving away that they weren't human to help them survive.

You don't turn towards whoever is CHECKING your soul, but Lykos does. She sends them a harsh glare before turning back to you.

"I'll see you later, (Y/N)," she ruffles your hair and waves at the skeletons before walking away.

Once she's out of sight, you turn to address the group again.

"Okay, since you guys are ready to move in now," you gesture to the rather large cabin that everyone was standing in front of, "I'm your landlady. Sans already has my number, so you guys can get my number from him. If you need anything, text or call me. Lykos is also available, but only for emergencies. I hope you guys settle in well. I'll leave you to unpack now, it was nice meeting all of you!"

With that, you hop on your dirt bike and head home, leaving them to their own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UT Sans: Sans  
> UT Papyrus: Papyrus  
> US Sans: Blue(berry)  
> US Papyrus: Rus  
> UF Sans: Red  
> UF Papyrus: Boss
> 
> I'm starting with the standard AU's first. Underswap, Underfell and-of course-parent universe Undertale.
> 
> If there are any AU's you guys want to see, let me know in the comments! I want to add different AU's that I don't see as often, and I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, please leave a comment if you liked it! I love reading them, and they really motivate me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated, they really help motivate me.
> 
> This will update every other Wednesday, barring any complications.


End file.
